It is known to provide a three point occupant restraint belt in a motor vehicle for restraining a seated occupant on the seat. Such three point belt systems typically include a lap belt extending across the lower torso and a shoulder belt extending diagonally across the upper torso. The upper end of the shoulder belt is commonly mounted by a retractor which is mounted on a structural component of the vehicle body, such as the "B" pillar in front seat belt installations, or the "C" pillar or package shelf in rear seat belt installations. The lower end of the shoulder belt is commonly connected to a buckle mounted inboard the occupant so that the shoulder belt extends diagonally across the occupant. The locations of the buckle and the retractor determine the diagonal angle of repose of the restraint belt across the occupant's upper torso.
It may be desirable to provide an adjustable anchorage for the upper end of the shoulder belt so that the angle of repose may be varied. Accordingly, the prior art has taught mounting the upper end of the shoulder belt on an anchorage which is vertically adjustable.
The present invention provides an anchorage which may be selectively employed to vary the effective height of the anchorage point in rear seat shoulder belt installations and thereby adjust the angle of repose of the shoulder belt across the torso.